<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264410">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night off to have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking the day off from massacring shadows was the Phantom Thieves who planned a game night to relax with one another. At least that was the plan.</p><p>“Eat my dust Inari!”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot. Boss’s superb culinary expertise has fulfilled my hunger quite nicely.”</p><p>Pausing mid celebration over her triumphant run on Rainbow Road was Futaba. Yusuke’s lack of understanding took her aback, “W-What?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot. Boss’s su-”</p><p>Futaba deflated, “You don’t have to repeat yourself…”</p><p>Shouting his lungs out was Ryuji on the other side of Leblanc’s attic.</p><p>“Bullshit! How’re we gettin’ our asses whooped this badly!?”</p><p>“Maybe you would be doing better if you didn’t trade all your properties for some trains…” Morgana snickered. </p><p>“Like you should talk! You gave Ann 500 bucks for no reason!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t drag me into it! I had to pay all that money to Haru anyways!” Ann holds up a measly three dollars, “I’m poorer than poor…”</p><p>Haru giggles at the outcries around her, “I guess the saying the rich keep getting richer is true no matter the context. Now let’s see…,” Haru punches in a few numbers in her phone’s calculator, “If you mortgage Reading you’ll still own me 900 dollars Ryuji.”</p><p>Crumpling up the fake currency in his hands, Ryuji mumbles into his elbow, “Just take the damn trains…”</p><p>Finally, rounding out the rest of the thieves was Makoto, Sumire, and Akira.</p><p>“Any fives Senpai?”</p><p>“Go fish.”</p><p>“Aww, again?” Sumire reluctantly reaches out for the deck in the center of the bed.</p><p>Looking over to his left, Akira’s eyes lock on with a glaring Makoto, “You okay there?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine. Any queens?” She asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Go fish Ms. Prez,” Akira ends his statement with a playful grin, “Now…, Sumi, any jacks?”</p><p>Amazed, Sumire’s jaw drops, “That's four right guesses in a row!”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a na-” </p><p>As Akira was going in to complete another set, a tight grip makes its way around his wrist.</p><p>“Now, do you want to explain yourself, or do you want me to beat the truth out of you?”</p><p>The brute force of Makoto’s hold was enough to cause beads of sweat to form on Akira’s forehead, “T-Truth what tru-” Her grip tightened, dangerously, “Okay okay okay! I might’ve used Third Eye to see your hands, but it was all in good fun! I swear!” </p><p>Sumire cheeks puff out in anger at her Senpai’s confession, “Good fun? What do you get out of cheating at Go Fish?”</p><p>Makoto’s lips part into an eerie smile, “Very well, for your honesty I’ll allow your arms to stay connected to your body,” her smile then contorts into an icy glare, “but if you cheat again you’ll live to regret it. Are. We. Clear?”</p><p>“C-Crystal!”</p><p>“Good. Now let's start over from the beginning.”</p><p>Akira purposely lost the rest of the rounds that evening in fear of dying over a game of Go Fish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>